Finding the light
by Angels have fallen
Summary: EDITED! Dark times have forced Splinter to unleash the child he has been holding back. The daughter He's always had and the girl the Turtles are starting to see in a more then platonic light Which means bonds will be tested & lines crossed. Check out AFF
1. chapter 1

Welcome to my second try at a TMNT fic, I just watched the movie and I am filled with inspiration, Now I don't know what date the movie was suppose to be set in or the newer series for that matter so I'm geussing. IN my story the Turtles are fifteen. Also there will most likely be spoilers for the series and Movie.

I do not own the Ninja turtles, if I did then the series would never end. Just like the other shows that I am a fan of.

Chapter One,

Training ends.

_July seventeenth 2007,_

_Dear Journal,_

_I feel the need to write on this night for my nerves are jumping around like frogs in a pond. For on this night My beloved daughter Aeris goes out with my sons for the first time. Luckily I have entrusted Leonardo with her care._

_I do not speak much of her not because she isn't as important to me as my boys but because she is a complex being. She changed on the same night as me and my Sons but was human when she did. I have a theory that cat DNA and eagle DNA were present at the time of her transformation therefore she is different from us. She has required more one on one training from me so was not allowed to fight alongside the boys that she has known as brothers till now._

_That is another thing that has me worried, My sons are starting to look at her in a new light and I fear that as the only female capable of accepting them, fights will be started for her romantic affections especially between Raphael and Leonardo. Prehaps my fears are to soon in the coming...Only time will tell._

" Whoo hoo!"

Michaelanglo Yelled as he skateboarded through the sewers of New York.

"Ha ha ha!"

Behind him on her own board Aeris laughed, her black tail and long half black half red hair flew behind her.

"Watch out Mikey, I'm right behind ya!"

She yelled, Mikey turned to answer back but was interuppted by a buzzing. His shell Cell was going off.

He signaled to his sister and slowed to a stop. Aeris stopped beside him and stretched out her massive black with red tipped wings.

Aeris watched and listened as Mikey talked to what sounded to be like Leo. It must have been important for Leo to call, He didn't like talking on phones and such unless it was important or an emergancy.

'whats going on?' She mouthed when Mikey looked in her direction. 'Tell ya in a minute' Mikey mouthed back before finishing the call.

"Well?"

Aeris asked just as Mikey was hanging up. MIkey slowly rose to look her in the eye before a huge grin broke across his face.

"You're coming with us tonight Dudette!"

Aeris's eyes widened and she whispered.

"Really?"

Mikey nodded and continued to grin. Aeris squeeled and jumped into her orange clad brother's arms for a hug.

"Okay, We need to get back and get you geared up."

Aeris pulled away and grinned.

"Race ya there."

Mikey returned the grinned.

"You're on dude."

"Hey Guys we're back!"

Mikey Yelled as he and Aeris entered the Lair.

"Took ya long enough."

Donny said as he entered the living room, a large smile on his face.

"It's almost time for our patrol and I still need to get Aeris here geared up."

Donny held out his arms for a hug, Aeris smiled wide and ran to hug him. She didn't even care that he had to smash her wings against her back.

"So..."

Aeris started as she pulled away.

"What do ya have for me Donny?"

Donny grinned as he took her hand.

"Follow me.''

Aeris let Donny lead her to his room where he handed her a shell cell with black wings on the sides, a pair of black gloves, brown arm bands, a theigh belt and a waist belt.

" Now, Leo has you're weapons and Master Splinter wants to give you your bandana...Do you have anything to wear that not noticable and easy to move in?"

Aeris grinned.

"I have just the thing.''

Donny, Mikey and Leo all blinked when Aeris entered the room a little while later.

Aeris noticed their blank looks and looked down at her attire.

"What? You guys don't like it?"

"It's not that."

Leo began, Donny interuppted him turning red as he spoke.

"You just took us by surprise is all, We expected a shirt that would completely cover you're umm...assets"

Aeris laughed as she looked back down at her one strapped black tube top and her black shortie shorts.

"Ah well these are easy to move in and I don't have to cut any holes for my tail or wings."

Leo started to say something but was intuppted by a long low whistle. Aeris grinned and turned to face Raph who was leaning against the wall.

"Well look at you, You're all decked out and ready to go."

Raph grinned as he walked toward the group and gave Aeris a hug.

"Aeris, come."

Splinter's voice rang out from his room. Raph released her from his hold and gave her a gentle push in the master's direction.

"Go on, We'll be waiting."

The girl flashed her brother's a smile then went to her sensei. Before Aeris could knock a voice sounded from within the room.  
"Come in my Daughter."

Aeris opened the door and flashed Master Splinter a smile.

"Ya know most people would think you just get lucky when you know who's outside you're door all the time."

Splinter cracked an eye open and a smile tugged at his furry mouth.

"And what do you think my child?"

Aeris knelt in front of the low table where Splinter sat.

" I think that with your sensitive ears, you've managed to memorize our individual walk and breathing pattern so you know who's who."

Splinter opened his eyes fully and smiled wide.

"Very good, you did pay attention to that lesson."

"I always pay attention even when I don't look like I am."

"I know, why do you think I never punished you."

Aeris grinned and stood when Splinter did.

"Anyways, you called for me?"

Splinter nodded as he opened a thin black wood case.

"I did, now is the time for you to fight along side you're brothers. It will be difficult but I know you can do it."

Aeris nodded solemly then said.

"I know this makes me weak but I am afraid."

"Of what?"

Aeris sighed and her ears drooped.

"Afraid of being a failure, for jepordizing our missons. For not being able to become one with the team."

Splinter came to stand in front of his daughter and gently raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Fear does not make you weak, quite the contrary, facing something you know you are afraid of is what makes you stronger. everyone is afraid of something. even you're brothers. Just do not let fear rule you."

Aeris nodded and smiled gratefully. Splinter patted her cheek then tied a black bandana around her eyes.

"Leonardo is blue because he is as calm as the sea. Raphael is red for he is as passionate as fire. Donatello is Purple because he is as strong as the Earth and Michalanglo is orange for he is as free as the wind"

"Why am I black Sensei?"

Aeris asked, Splinter smiled once more.

"You are black because you are often misunderstood and have a strength hidden within you that none of you're brothers have, you are them combined into one sometimes you are them when they are at their darkest."

Aeris nodded as if understanding, but Splinter could tell that she, in a way would never truely understand what he had meant.

"Now go and remember to do what Leonardo tells you."

"I will."

Aeris called back as she ran out to join her brothers, then the now five member team headed for the surface.


	2. chapter 2

_Chapter Two._

_Eyes in the shadows._

The five hopped quickly and gracefully from rooftop to rooftop. Leo giving Aeris tips every few minutes. Suddenly a sound caught her attention.

"Guys stop for a sec."

Leo turned.

"You're tired already? You'll have to get used to long periods of..."

Aeris cut him off.

"No it's not that, I'm fine I just heard something. There I heard it again!"

The turtles listened hard, then heard what had caught the winged girl's attention. A woman's scream.

"Lets go."

Aeris said as she fluttered her wings and jumped to the next roof. The boys followed close behind.

When the group reached the alley where the scream had came from, They dropped to the shadows and took in the situation.

six of your average day punks were mugging an old couple. The poor woman looked like she was going to drop dead from fear.

Aeris looked to Leonardo, silently begging him to give the signal. There. a slight twitch of the fingers and they dropped to the ground silently, Aeris remembering to keep her wings tight against her body so the feathers didn't catch on the fire escape. Leo looked to Aeris and gave her the 'go ahead' gesture. He was letting her make the first move. Keeping her usually dark but now slitted and luminisent green eyes lowered, Aeris grinned and drew her Kanas before she spoke, making sure the jerks could only see her outline.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you to respect you elders?"

One punk with a bulky body and spiked hair, Aeris assumed he was the leader, turned to her and sneered.

"Ya better get outta here girlie, I might forget to be a gentleman if you keep that young body yours around here for to long."

Aeris's grin grew on her face.

"You ain't gonna hurt me and you ain't gonna hurt these folks here."

Spikey continued to sneer.

"Oh? and why is that?"

Aeris flicked her eyes up so the human could see the glow.

"Because I have friends."

And with that she flicked out her wings and the four turtles dropped to the gound in front of her, each one pulling his weapons.

This just seemed to make Spikey angery, as he drew is knife his friends did the same although with much less haste.

"GET EM!!"

The cretin yelled as he charged, the rest following suit. One guy who was skinny with greasy black hair took a swipe at Raph with a tiny pocket knife. Raph laughed at him as he dodged to one side and hit Greasy on the back of the head with the butt of his sai.

Mikey faced off with another who had green hair and was weilding a chain. Greenman launched his weapon and Michaelanglo who blocked it and landed a firm front kick to the guys solar plex, knocking him down for the count.

A guy with with a crew cut swung a bat at Donny who blocked with his staff then knocked him across the alley and into the wall.

another came at Leo with a cheeply made sword. He was disabled immediately.

another charged at Aeris with nothing but his fists, Aeris flipped her Kamas upside down, blocked one punch and countered with front kick to the face.

"AHH!!"

Aeris jerked her head sharply to the left. The last guy had cornered the old woman after knocking out her husband and had raised a knife over his shoulder preparing for a physco stab.

Aeris didn't think, She couldn't think. The guys were to faraway so it was up to her. She ran as fast as she could.

She ducked under the guy's arm, putting herself between him and the woman, Then swept her arm across the guy's throat. Slicing it with her Kama.

She must have hit the Jugler because she was instintely sprayed with blood. Lots of it. The guy dropped lifeless to the ground.

The woman roused her husband and together they left in a hurry. Going to call the police no doubt.

The guys stared in shock as Aeris dropped her blood stained weapons. But she was unable to tear her eyes away from the corpse of the man she had killed. She could hear the sirens coming from miles away but she just couldn't get her body to move.

Leo took a step toward her.

"Aeris, Aeris we have to go."

"She can't move Leo she's in shock."

Donny explained when Leo looked at him puzzled.

"Yea Leo she's never killed before."

Raph supplied, Leo nodded.

"I understand, Raph grab her Kamas. Mikey, Donny get to the nearest man hole. I'll carry Aeris."

Raph grabbed the dirty weapons while Don and Mike headed for the manhole.

Leo swept Aeris up bridal style, She didn't even protest like she usually did when one of them did that.

"Leo, Move ya shell!!"

Raph yelled from the hole. Leo hurried over then dropped down into the sewers. Raph moved the lid back into place, removing any traces that they were there...except for the bodies of one dead man in a puddle of his own blood and his unconsiouse buddies surrounding him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three,_

_So Much Blood._

Master Splinter looked up from his meditaion when heard heard his sons come running into the room. The elderly rat felt his blood run cold as he realised that Leo was carrying Aeris who was covered in blood.

"My sons, what has happened?"

Splinter asked as he ran to his daughter's side. Donny explained the entire story. Splinter shook his head saddly.

"My poor daughter."

Everyones attention was directed to the couch as they heard the young girl mutter something.

"What is it my dear?"

Splinter asked. Aeris met his eyes with a look that nearly shattered the rat's heart.

" There was blood, so much blood Sensei."

WIth that she stood up and walked to her room. Not looking back.

Raphael stood to follow her but was stopped by his Sensei.

"Let her go Raphael."

Splinter said.

"She did not think she was capable of killing, right now she is doubting her very humanity. She must meditate on this alone for now, in a small time Leonardo will go speak with her."

"Why Leo?"

Raph asked.

"Because my son, he is the leader and as such he must be the one to help Aeris through this difficult time. It is his burden"

Leo bowed.

"Yes Sensei."

Splinter smiled then retired to his room to finish meditating. Mikey rubbed his stomach.

"I don't know about you guys but I could go for some pizza, who wants to come with me."

Raph sighed then followed Mikey to the coat rack.

"I'll go with ya bro, I ain't got nothin better to do."

"Make sure to get Aeris's favorite."

Donny called from his lab door, Mikey and Raph nodded. After they left, Donny sealed himself back up in his lab while Leo made himself some tea and sat on the couch to wait when the time came for him to talk to Aeris.

When the clock struck ten, Leo stood. Knowing that the time was right he headed to the second level and to Aeris's door.

He knew he didn't need to Knock. She was waiting for him.

He pushed the door open and stepped into the room.The walls where a Deep blue while the carpet was a plush black. There was a large bookshef in the corners mostly containing suspense, fantesy and poetry. the computer in the other corner was turned off. Candles where on every surface and all where lit, illuminating the many posters and hangings on the wall.

Her bed was like Leo's in the oriental style but was suspended in mid air by chains. Sitting in the middle of the black coverlet, on her hands and knees with her head bowed was Aeris. Leo was taken back by her pose, it was so submissve and not like her at all. Her ears where limp and drooping, her eyes lowered so he could not see them glow and her wings fell flat against her back.

"Aeris? Can I sit down?"

Leo asked taking a step forward only going over to the bed when she nodded. In this state Aeris had to be handled with caution. Just like last time.

"I screwed up big time didn't I?"

It was the first time Aeris spoke since He had come into the room. Leo shook his head.

"No, you did what you had to do."

She shook her head.

"I don't deserve to be on this team."

Leo grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Don't you dare think that. You belong on this team just as much as Mikey, Donny, Raph or even me. You protected those people. If you weren't there that old woman would have died as well as her husband."

Leo watched as tears filled Aeris eyes then he pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed.

"I feel like a murderer Leo."

Leo patted her hair as he glared at the wall.

"I know, I felt the same way too."

Aeris pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

"You killed?"

Leo nodded.

"I had too, you remember that time I went out on patrol by myself because the guys were sick and you weren't ready?"

Aeris nodded.

"Well there was a gang messing with this teenager and her baby. I jumped down to do what we do and One guy pulled out a gun. He was the one who didn't survive."

Aeris's shock was replaced with saddness.

"Oh Leo, no one else knows do they?"

Leo shook his head.

"No, but the point is that we've all had to kill at least once. Just never on our first time out. Don't feel to bad you did what you had to do."

For the first time since they had returned, Aeris smiled. A strange feeling tingled her stomach knowing that she was the only one that Leo trusted with that information.

"Okay Leo...I smell pizza!"

Leo smiled and followed Aeris out into the kitchen.

"Yo Aeris got ya favorite!"

Raph called as he flipped her a plated slice. Aeris caught it and took an apperciative wiff.

"Mmmmm, Canadian bacon, pepperoni and sausage... now thats pizza.

Raph nudged Mikey as they headed to the Tvs.

"We gotta get her some more gal pals she not only fights like us she eats like us too."

Mikey laughed but stopped when an " I heard that Raph! Mikey stop laughing!" was shouted from the kitchen.

Aeris gave them a halfhearted glare as she followed them to the living room, They pretended to look chastened but they couldn't pull it off.

"So Aeris..."

Donny started as he sat beside her on the couch, Mikey occupied the other side.

"Are you alright now?"

Aeris graced him with a smile.

"Yes Don I'm fine now."

"Good."

Mikey said.

"Cuz it's time for a MONSTER MANIA MARATHON!!"

Everyone groaned.

"We've watched a monster movie every night this week Mikey."

Leo complained.

"Yeah lets watch a Horror instead."

Aeris suggested. Mikey pouted for a moment, then smiled and threw in The Ring.

Half way through the movie, all the turtles were piled on the couch. To keep Aeris company they said. She snorted in her head. That was a load of crap.

Around two in the morning Splinter awakened. Stepping into the main room he smiled when he caught sight of his children all asleep on the couch.

He grabbed a couple blankets to throw over the five, turned off the tv, brewed some tea and chuckled as he reentered his room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Changes._

Aeris groaned when she was awakened by the lights in the living room. She yawned and tried to stretch but found herself incapable. Looking around she realized she was surrounded by Green.

Donny and Raph were stretched out under her with an arm around her waist each ( It's a big couch), Mikey was perched half way on the back of the couch and half way on top of her while Leo was laying over her legs with his head between her shoulder blades.

Aeris groaned as she realised her predicament.

"Guys."

She whispered hopeing at least one would wake. none stirred.

"Guys?"

Again nothing.

"...GUYS!!"

"AHH!!"

All four fell to the floor wide awake and surprised, pulling her with them. Aeris grinned as she stood and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"Finelly, I swear you guys sleep like logs."

After a calming and relaxing shower, Aeris came back out into the living room dressed in jeans and a black tube top. She walked towards the couch as she finished braiding her hair and snickered at the sight on the other side.

All four turtle boys were still on the floor, asleep. Donny had his head pillowed on Raph's stomach. Mikey was using Raph's left shoulder while Leo was using his right.

Aeris stood there and watched them silently for a moment, barely aware that Splinter came up beside her till he spoke.

"It's such a rare thing to see them like isn't it my dear?"

Aeris nodded and threw the rat a smile.

"Yes it is."

Splinter nodded then smiled at her.

"Would you mind waking them up for me?"

Aeris's smile turned into a wicked grin.

"It would be my pleasure."

Splinter nodded then wisely retreated to the kitchen. Ariena cleared her throat then yelled.

"GUYS!!"

Four pairs of eyes where wrenched open and four turtles were on their feet in crouched postions.

Aeris giggled earning herself glares once the guys figured out that there was no danger.

"What the Hell was that about?"

Raph growled. Aeris smiled sweetly, if that was possible.

"Master Splinter told me to wake you four. So rise and shine boys practice is soon."

They sighed and followed the girl to the kitchen to at least get some food in themselves before their workout.

Most of the time in the Dojo was spent doing Katas slowly, including the high kicks. Master Splinter said this was to improve their balance. The rest was spent sparing.

Aeris went up against Leo and almost won but misjudged the highth of her jump kick. Leo grabbed her foot, swung her around and threw her to the mat.

After pinning her down by straddling her hips, he crossed his Katanas gently over her neck.

"You are dead."

He said simply. Aeris nodded suddenly uncomfortable with the pleasent feeling of Leo's weight settled comfortably over her pelvis.

Splinter Smiled and nodded at the pair as Leo help the winged girl off the mat and followed her out of the dojo only stopping to bow out out of the floor.

Aeris entered her room and Collapsed onto her bed. After laying there for a moment she pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw.

The figure she was working on was one of many subjects she found herself drawing often. One of her brothers. She didn't know which one this would be yet for they all had the same basic outline.

After deciding it would be Mikey she started to add the the face, weapons and gear.

Just as she was finishing the nunchucks she was stopped by a knock.

"Come in Raph."

Raph poked his head in the door.

"Jeesh you and master Splinter are the only two who can do that. Whats the catch?"

Aeris only smiled and returned to her drawing, which was a sign that Raph was free to completely enter the room and she wasn't going to kick him out for peeking at her work.

Raph sat on the bed next to her.

"So who are you drawing this time?"

"Mikey."

Raph peeked over her shoulder as she started to color it in.

"Wow you keep getting better and better. That could almost pass for the real thing."

Aeris laughed.

"Not quite, I have a problem capturing Mikey's twinkle."

Raph rose and eye ridge.

"Come again?"

Aeris sat up, brushing her shoulder against Raph's.

"Well you all have something physically unique that fits you're personality Which I have a problem with capturing in my drawing. Mikey's eyes always twinkle."

Raph nodded seeing where she was coming from.

"Whats Leo?"

Aeris smiled.

"He always seems to have a slight frown unless he finds something amusing or cool. But he always seems angery when I draw him with his frown."

Raph chuckled.

"And Donny."

"Donny's not as built up as you three. But he always seems wimpy when I draw him unless I bulk him up."

Raph turned to face her.

"What about me."

Aeris's smile softened.

"You're easy to capture unless I'm drawing you in one of you're rare tender moments like sleeping with Klunk."

Raph snorted in amused.

"Easy huh."

Aeris grinned.

"Yea easy."

Silence passed over them. Aeris sighed and rested against Raph's body, Resting her head against his shoulder.

Raph tensed slightly. Aeris immeditely shot up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Raph shook his head but stood anyways.

"No I just remembered I have ta go meet Casey, We're gonna watch the Sunday game at his place."

Aeris nodded knowing he was lying about something not being wrong.

"Okay have fun."

Raph grinned at her before he left. Ar sigerished and glared at her drawing as if it was the reason for Raph leaving.

'Idiot, He forgot I'm as well trained in ninjitsu as he. He thought I didn't feel him tense up.'

She sighed at her thoughts then put her sketch book away and headed be out into the living room and to the lab.

"Donny? You in here?"

Aeris poked her head in the door way when there was no answer. The room was empty.

'Hmm, that leaves the garage.' On that note Aeris headed to the elevator.

Ariena was met with slow rock and Donny singing along as he worked on the battleshell.

'If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied..."

Aeris smiled to herself as she slowly snuck up on the purple clad turtle who was blissfully unaware of her presence."

"If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, Then we'de see the day that no body Died."

The song ended and Aeris coughed lightly.

Donny's head jerked up so fast Aeris almost thought he had broken it.

"Aeris! Oh i didn't see you there, I was just umm..."

Aeris giggled as she knelt down beside the fumbling turtle.

"Save it Don, I already heard you. You're actually a pretty good singer."

Donny blushed at the complement.

"Thanks."

Aeris smiled.

"So whatcha doing?"

Donny sighed.

"The last time we used the battle shell we let Raph drive."

Aeris's eyes widened.

"Oh boy."

Donny nodded.

"I have to replace the exhust system, The radiator and I need to install the cloaking system I've been working on."

Aeris nodded.

"You need any help?"

Donny smiled up at her.

"Help would be great."

Two hours later Leo found the Brainiac and the girl Dancing to a song called 'Far Away'. Aeris would giggle every now and then while Donny pretended to think he was Mr suave.

"Ahem."

Donny almost Dropped Aeris when Leo made his presence known.

"Leo! Is it time for lunch already?"

Leo let an amused smirk cross his face.

"Yeah, I guess with all the dancing you let time run away with you."

Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Lets just go eat."

And with that she strode to the elevator. Leo and Donny glanced at eachother with hidden meaning before following.

That night Aeris laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Something was different today. She couldn't place it but something was definitely different.

She remembered the Feeling of waking up surrounded by warm strong bodies. The feeling of Leo's wieght resting on her body. Of Feeling bad when Raph jerked away fom her. Of Donny holding her gently while he dipped her and this evening when Mikey held her down and tickled her.

She scowled. These were normal everyday things so why did they suddenly feel different to her? She sighed and turned over on her side. Her tail moved idely under the blanket. She would Talk to Donny in the morning. He was smart if he couldn't tell her whats wrong then no one could.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_Heat._

When Aeris awoke the next morning she felt strange, different, Restless.

She rose and dressed quickly in a pair of black work out pants and a red speggetii strap top.

Once leaving her room she headed to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. As she ate she knew she had wanted to do something today but she just couldn't remember.

"Hey Aeris."

Leo said as he came into the kitchen for a bottle of juice. Even though Master Splinter didn't hold practice on sundays Leo had obviously finished a workout because he was glistening with sweat.

Aeris sat there idely musing How lucky the drops of sweat must feel for running down that great of a body. As Leo left the room Aeris shook herself from her thoughts. ' Oh right thats what I wanted to talk to Donny about. Why I'm suddenly looking at the guys in a more then friendly way.' She put her dishes in the sink and headed off in search of the Purple banded turtle.

She found him in his lab running a security test, making sure his screennames and email addresses weren't traceable.

"Hey Donny, you have a minute?"

Donny whirled around in his chair and smiled.

"Sure Aer, Whats on you're mind?"

Aeris felt herself relax at the use of her nickname and she closed the door behind her.

"I think I need a checkup, I haven't been feeling normally these past couple days."

Donny nodded and gestured to the silver examining table on the other side of the room.

"Man I hate this table."

Donny chuckled.

"Thats because the last time you were on it I gave you a shot."

Aeris Winced.

"Oh yea."

Aeris sat on the table and watched Donny come closer. Then she felt something inside of her shift.

Donny started the examination, which included Blood tests. Aeris growled at him as he poked her with the needle.

Since the blood test would take about a half hour complete he started with a physical. He was surprised when Aeris didn't flinch away from him as usual. At first he thought maybe she was used to only having him touch her this intimately, But then a sound caught his attention.

A low rumbling sound. Donny stopped inspecting Aeris's spine to look around for the source. But it had stopped. Donny continued with what he was doing when the rumbling started again. It didn't take much for him to catch on. Aeris was purring. He looked into her face surprised and his hand stilled on her back. Her eyes had slitted and she had a soft naughty smirk on her face. Donny's eyes widened and before he could say anything he found himself with an arm full of girl.

"Wai..Aeris just a sec here..."

Donny fumbled over his words trying to convince her to stop when he felt her small pink tongue lapping lightly at his throat.

''Uh...Oh!"

Donny gasped and he had to sit down in order to support himself and Aeris both.

Aeris raised her head and stared at him while she ran her hands along the edge of his plastron and down the groove.

Donny let loose a moan which was swallowed up when Aeris pressed her mouth to his.

Donny jerked in surprise then relaxed while Aeris moved her mouth experimently over his before darting her tongue out to lick the seam of his lips gently.

"What the Fuck!?"

Donny yelled out in surprise and dropped Aeris when he heard Raph at the door.

Aeris shook her head confused and looked up at Donny saddly.

"I bad?"

Donny stared down at her.

"What?"

Aeris's ears drooped, her tail fell limp and her wings sagged.

"I do bad, I go now."

Then to Raph and Donny's complete and utter surprise, instead of rising onto both feet she leaned forward and walked on all fours. Her long limbs bent like a cats. With that she walked slowly and saddly out of the lab.

Raph turned back to face his brainiac brother who at the moment appeared utterly stunned.

"What the hell was that?"

Donny turned to look at his brother.

"I'll have to look at the blood test to make sure but I think Aeris just went into heat."

Raph looked puzzled.

"Eh?"

Donny sighed.

"Aeris is a third cat, Cats don't bleed during their menstrual like humans so Aeris doesn't either. I thought she was going to be infertile when we found out but I was wrong."

"And you know this how?"

"Because Raph, She's gone into heat which means at this moment Aeris's looking at you, me, Leo and Mikey as potenial mates."

Raph glared in thought before asking.

"So she's gonna try to choose one of us as a mate."

Donny shook his head.

"Human's only have one mate, Cat's have many. While Aeris is in heat Her cat personality is more dominate but not completely. She has enough sense to not go out looking for a random male to mate with but She won't choose one of us. Like a lion She'll consider all of us mates.

Raph nodded.

"So How do we tell when she's in heat...for future reference."

"Well her eyes were slitted, and usually they only do that at night, in the dark or when she's angery. She was walking on all fours, her speech was impaired and when she was...close to me she smelled sweeter."

"So how do we resist?"

Donny shrugged.

"Try not to be alone with her. She didn't jump me again when you walked in. She left instead. So I feel as long as we turtles stay together it won't happen again."

Raph and Donny sat in thought till Mikey poked his head in.

"You guys know whats wrong with Aeris? She looked really sad and when I asked her about it she just bowed her head, whimpered then left the lair...what was really weird was she was walking on all fours."

Rand and Donny looked at one another then at the same time jumped up and ran to go find Splinter and Leo while Mikey trailed behind asking what was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks you guys for the reviews!!_

_Wolf guardian of light:I'm glad you like the kill scene, that was difficult for me to write. Do you mean that my OC practically matches the one you have planned? I would change the OC but I am now six chapters into the fic, Plus I have this same fic Posted on . I based the OC on an old OC from my old TMNT fic. If you still wanted to use the same Idea you were going to it wouldn't bother me none. I hope this doesn't keep you from reading a reviewing._

_Demi: I am so glad you are enjoying this I hopeyou enjoy the upcoming chapters_

_Selendrile's kid sister: :) I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter six for ya. I agree it's a little weird but I think thats what makes it great._

_Kiyri: I'm glad that you like it so much._

_Chapter Six,_

_Thinking in Central Park_

Once Aeris made it the surface she headed straight for Central park. She remembered to stay hidden though her instincts didn't think it was nessicary.

Once she reached Central park, she kept walking till she reaches a small clearing with a pond in the center.

Aeris laid down with a sigh. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. One minute she was calmly letting Donny give her a check up, the next minute something Causes her to jump Donny!

She groaned and plopped her head onto the ground. And what was with her speech, She still thought like she always had but she just couldn't get the words to come out right. She sounded like a child and that was infuriating.

She wrapped her tail around her body and closed her eyes. 'Ah well' she thought. 'Since I'm alone might as well take a nap.'

So she brushed away her thoughts and dozed off.

Down in the sewers

Leo, MIkey and Splinter sat there in shock As Donny finished explaining what was wrong with Aeris. The blood tests only proved him right.

Finelly Master Splinter spoke.

"You must find her, in her current condition she cannot be left out of our sight."

Leo stood and as usual started to give directions.

"Sensei's right. We all need to split up. Donny and I will split up on the rooftops. Raph'll take the Shellcycle and hit the streets. Mikey you scout the sewers. We don't even know if she's on the surface. We'll meet back here in three hours got it?"

The other three nodded. Raph didn't even protest. With a last bow to their master the four headed to the doorway then split up in search of their missing girl.

Two hours later

"Damn it!!"

Raph growled to himself as he sped around on his beloved shellcycle. He hadn't spotted Aeris any where and it was getting close to going back. He knew his brother's weren't having any luck either or they would have called him.

"Where could she have possibly went?"

The red banded turtle drove around for a few more minutes before a thought struck him. If he had time he would have smacked himself in the forehead.

"Of course, The lake in Central park! That where she always goes when she alone topside."

Raph pulled a (Dangerous I might add) U- turn and sped off in the direction of Central park...Little did he know was that one of His brothers were headed in the same direction.

Raph moved silently through the trees of the massive park. He had a certain destination in mind and had picked the quickest way there. Suddenly a twig snapped to his left. Instintly he did himself in the shadows, pulling his sais in case he needed them.

He sighed in relief when Donny poked his head out of the bushes.

"Raph! what are you doing here?"

Raph put his sais away.

"Gut feeling."

Donny smiled.

"Me too, Think she's by the lake?"

Raph grinned as he an his brother headed in the direction of the lake.

"That's what I'm betting on."

Aeris woke up when she heard someone come crashing through the woods. She lifted her head and tried to flatten out against the ground.

"Aeris! Thank god we found you!"

The winged cat girl smiled when she realised that Raph and Donny had found her.

"Hi Raph, Hi Donny."

Aeris uncurled from where she lay and sat on her hunches.

"We go home now?"

Raph sighed then smiled.

"Yeah, lets go home."

Aeris stood on all fours and stretched before heading towards the woods.

Raph looked at Donny.

"Should we let her keep walking like that?"

Donny shook his head.

"Not above ground, you carry her to the shell cycle, I'll call the guys and meet you at home."

Raph gave a thumbs up.

"Gotcha."

Then he too dissappered into the trees.

Sorry this is so short, I might not be able to update for awhile but I am not giving up on this story. I will update again just not as soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Starscreamgirl: Yah I just caught that. Well I think it was okay for them to split up this once since there wasn't going to be a place that they could...you know. here's you're wish!_

_Chapter Seven_

_New and Surpriseing Information._

When Donny arrived back home, He walked in to find Aeris asleep in Leo's lap. Leo looked up at him helplessly.

"She just jumped into my lap, curled up and went to sleep. I didn't have the heart to push her down."

Donny snorted in amusement.

"Well your safe as long as she's asleep but if she wakes up call me."

Leo nodded the went back to watching tv. Donny headed for his lab. Leo sighed, he was having a hard time concentrating on the television with Aeris wiggling around in her sleep. He couldn't even remember what was playing.

Leo looked up when Splinter walked into the room. The old rat took one look at his eldest's face then chuckled to himself as he headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea calling over his shoulder.

"I will bring you some tea Leonardo. It will relax you and it looks like you are incapable of getting it yourself eh?"

Leo smiled gratefully though his Master could not see it.

"Thank you Sensei that would be wonderful."

Splinter returned quickly and handed Leo his tea before returning to his room where he spent most of his days.

Leo stared idely at the Tv for a few more minutes suddenly wishing Raph or Mikey had stayed with him instead of going to get chinese.

"Mmm."

Leo looked down to see Aeris had woken up and was staring at him. She sat up and looked around the room for a moment then fixed her attention back onto the blue clad turtle.

Suddenly a slow grin spread across her face. Leo's eyes widened.

"Uh oh, Don..."

He never got to finish his sentence before his mouth was covered by Aeris's. She slowly moved her lips over Leo's before licking his bottom lip.

Leo gasped in shock. Aeris took advantage of the opening and slipped her tongue inside to explore.

Leo suddenly forgot why it was so important to get Donny. Aeris coaxed his tongue into dancing with hers. Leo moaned and unknowningly wrapped Ariena up in his arms.

Aeris smiled into the kiss and gently ran her tongue along Leo's teeth deliting when Leo started churring.

Aeris purred in response to Leo's churring and straddled his lap while she began to attack his neck with her lips and tongue.

"Didn't I tell you to call me when she woke up?"

Leo jumped a foot into the air while Aeris scrambled onto the other side of the couch and hissed at the intruder.

Donatello fixed Leo with a withering look.

Leo grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Donny I didn't hear you come in."

Don snorted.

"Of course not, you were churring so loud I couldn't hear myself think."

A blush covered Leo's face, Aeris cocked her head to one side while she watched the exchange between Leo and Donny.

She just couldn't understand the big deal. She knew it was perfectly fine to want to mate but a part of her always made her pull away when one of the other males entered the room.

Aeris sighed, gaining both turtles attention.

"I don't understand."

Donny slowly came forward.

"Understand what Aer?"

Aeris furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to speak normally.

"Understand...why can't..."

She made a vague hand motion and blushed.

Donny's eyes widened and he gulped. Leo looked sharpely at his brother.

"What? What is it?"

Donny turned to look at Leo.

"She want's to know why we won't let her mate."

"Then I suggest you tell her the truth Donatello."

Donny looked to Master Splinter who was standing in the door way. Suddenly Raph and Mikey showed up.

"Hey guy's We're ... What's up?"

Aeris looked pleadingly from one male to the other.

"Tell me, please, what wrong with me!"

Mikey looked at Donny.

"What's going on Don?"

Splinter answered for him.

"You're brother is fixing to explain to Aeris why it is not wise for her to mate."

Raph and Mikey looked at eachother sat on the floor While Splinter took a seat in his chair.

Donny felt himself grow emberrased.

"Are you all going to stay in here to listen?"

Everyone looked at eachother then nodded back at Donny.

Donny gulped then sat down next to Aeris who looked at him scared and confused.

"Aeris, we don't think it's bad that you want to mate in fact it's completely normal it's just that well..."

Donn'y looked around at everyone who just graced him with blank looks.

"It's just not the right time okay?"

Aeris stared at him for a moment, then hopped off the couch and dissappered to her room. Donny buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I totally messed that up."

Splinter stood and patted his Purple clad son on the shoulder.

"It is alright my son, you tried at that is all that matters. Aeris is going through a difficult time and she needs us to support her. So we must try to never lose patience with her and be as gentle as possible for I feel that in this state she at her most vulnerable."

Splinter stood and returned to his room, leaving his sons to process the day's events.

Raph leaned back and let out a woosh of air.

"Wow, This is alot, ya know?"

Leo nodded.

"Yeah I never thought something like this could happen, expecially to our sweet innocent Aer."

Mikey let out a massive snort catching everyone's attention in the process. Suddenly Raph pinned him to the ground.

"What do you know and how did you find out?"

Mikey squeeked.

"What makes you think I know anything, I know nothing I swear!"

Raph laughed as if Mikey just made a joke.

"Bull Mikey, that snort you made always means you know something."

Leo agreed.

"Raph's right Mikey. Now spill."

Mikey sighed.

"Alright but get Raph to let me go first."

Leo looked at Raph and nodded. Raph growled low and got up. Mikey grinned and tried to run away. He didn't even make it to the end of the couch before he was knocked done by a certain bo staff and was retackled.

"Donny you traitor!"

Mikey yelled out from under Raph who was now sitting on him. Donny smiled.

"Sorry Mikey but my Curiousity out weighs my loyalty."

Raph sneered.

"Sorry Mikey, three to one you lose."

Mikey sighed.

"Okay, I seen some drawings of us."

Donny looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Big deal Mikey she's been drawing us since we where eight. One time she made me sit still for two hours while she drew me"

Mikey grinned.

"Has she been drawing us sweaty, without gear. in suggestive poses with suductive gazes since she was eight?"

The others were stunned into silence. Leo was the first to shake himself out of his surprise.

"And where exactly did you find these pictures?"

Mikey continued to grin.

"Oh are you interested Leo?"

Leo scowled.

"No I'm just making sure that you're not making this up."

"Oh trust me Leo, I'm not."

Raph broke.

"I think we should see these drawings."

Leo gave him a look.

"Oh and what do you suggest Raph? It's not like she's gonna just hand them over if we ask."

"Actually she just might."

the boys looked over at Donny.

"Whatcha talking about Donny?"

Raph asked. Donny smiled.

"She's in heat which means she'll probably do anything to tempt us into mating with her. She'll be trying to please us."

Suddenly Raph grinned wickedly and stood.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets check this out."

Leo stood quickly and shook his head.

"I don't think thats a good idea Raph. What if we don't like what we see?"

Raph snorted.

"Come on Leo, stop being such a stick in the mud."

With that Raph turned and headed for Aeris's room. Donny and Mikey looked at eachother then trailed behind the red clad turtle. Leo sighed then after shaking his head, followed his brothers.

Aeris looked up when the turtles entered her room. Leo sat next to where she was curled on her bed. Raph sat on the other side while Donny and Mikey sat on the floor.

"Umm, Aeris."

Leo started.

"Mikey said you had some pictures of us. Can we see them?"

Aeris looked at him weird and handed him her sketch book. Leo looked through for a moment and realized that it wasn't what he was looking for.

"I didn't mean these, you're other pictures."

Aeris studied Leo's face for a moment before understanding. She looked torn between her want for privicey and her instinct to please. Instinct won.

She bent over to reach under her bed and handed Leo a black Notebook which the Blue clad turtle immeditely began to flip through.

Some of the drawings intrigued him, others shocked him. Espiecally the one of him in the shower and the one of Raphael pleasuring himself.

The 'art' was quite detailed.

When Leo finished he handed the book to Raph then faced Aeris who was watching him.

"When did you draw those?"

"This week."

"Why?"

Donny asked taking the book from Raph.

Aeris turned to him.

"Wanted too."

"Why?"

Ariena smiled weirdly.

"Help relieve sexual frustration."

The boys left the room in stunned silence.

I"M BACK!! I hope I haven't lost any of my wonderful reviewers. I know this chapter was cruddy but I will write a completely awesome chapter next...Of course reviews help me update faster. -grin-

well till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Corvettegur1: I'm glad you love my story so much, Now that I'm home updates will be coming much faster.

Chapter Eight

What Happens at Midnight.

That night the turtles and Splinter slept peacefully, unaware that a presence was making it's way to a certain Red clad turtle's room.

Raphael Stirred and eventually sat up when his door creaked open.

"Huh? Who's there?"

He growled sleepily, A low purr answered him.

"Aeris?"

The girl chirped at her name then silently entered the room, closing the door behind her. Raph grew nervous as she crept forward and hopped gently into his hammock.

"Aeris you should be in bed."

He stated gruffly trying to get her to leave.

Aeris cocked her head before crawling towards him. Raph tried to back up but his sleeping arrangments would not allow him.

Soft lips on his took Raph by surprise. Aeris's eyelids lowered till a dim glow was all that remained. a low rumble of pleasure sounded from the female's throat as she pressed closer to the cornered turtle.

Raph couldn't help himself, all wearyness slowly melted away as he kissed back turning the light gentle kiss to one of passion and fire.

Aeris let Raph wrap her up in his arms while her arms wound their way around his neck.

Raph licked Aeris's lip lightly and darted his tongue into her mouth when she granted him entrance. Tongues twirled and danced around eachother, tracing teeth and gums in what seemed to be a passionate ritual.

Slowly Raph's hands began roaming Aeris's body, The scent of her presence was like a spell being weaved over his mind.

Raph pulled away from the kiss he and Aeris were sharing to latch onto her neck. Aeris threw her head back in ecstatsy as Raph bite gently at her throat then running his tongue over the reddened skin.

Aeris mrred low as she let her hands wander over Raph's body, gently carresing his shoulders, arms and chest.

Raph tightened one of his arms around Aeris's waist while his other hand continued to roam her body and eventually slipping up her night gown.

Aeris bit her lip slightly in expectation but was surprised when the touch never came. in fact the arm around her waist seemed to loosen till it was slung limply around her.

Aeris looked down and scowled, a low growl echoing from her throat. Raph laid there fast asleep with a loud snore building up in his throat.

Aeris cuffed the sleeping turtle on the side of his head. A loud snort was all she got in response. She gave one last low growl before hopping off the bed, and with her feathers ruffled and her tail puffed up she stalked out of the room.

The next morning Raph woke and grinned as he stretched his arms over his head. He didn't know why but he just felt good today and he wasn't even a morning person.

He got up and headed to the kitchen saying a comprehindable morning instead of his usual grumble.

Aeris stalked into the room on two legs and opened the fridge. She poked around for a moment then closed it with a package of raw salmon in one hand and a carton of milk in the other.

Raph grinned at her as he reached for the milk when she put it down.

"Morning Aer."

He was rewarded with a withering glare and an angery hiss. Aeris gave him a cuff on the head, a low growl then stalked out of the room with her milk and fish.

Mikey came up beside him and gave a low whistle.

"Ooh she really is pissed at you."

Raph gave him a weird look still rubbing his injured head.

"huh? what for?"

Mikey shrugged.

"Ask Donny or Leo I heard the three of them talking this morning when they thought I was still asleep."

Raph nodded absent mindedly as he finished fixing his breakfast and sat down to eat it. After breakfast and training which included being hissed at everytime he got near enough to touch Aeris and given weirdly amused looks from his brothers, The red banded turtle hunted down his brainiac of a younger brother.

The search ended in the garage where he found Donny tweaking out the shellcycle just like Raph had asked him too. Well demanded him was more like it.

"Yo Donny!"

Raph yelled over the loud noice of the welding torch that Don was using. Donny turned off the machine and scowled at his older brother.

"What? You asked me to work on you're cycle, I'm working on it what more do you want?"

Raph was silent for a moment, slightly stunned at Donny's snappyness.

"I just wanted to know why Aeris's mad at me, Mikey said to ask you or Leo and Leo's gone topside to get something for Master Splinter."

Donny Chuckled.

"She's angery because you fell asleep."

Raph rose an eye ridge in puzzlement.

"Huh?"

Donny rubbed his temple as if he were getting a headache and sighed.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

Raph thought for a moment.

"Well I went to bed and woke up when someone came in my room. Come to think about it the person was Aer..."

He trailed off and stared at his now amused brother with realization.

"Now do you remember?"

Donny asked in a know-it-all voice.

Raph nodded.

"I fell asleep while she and I were..."

Donny nodded already knowing that little bit of information.

"I know she told me and Leo this morning, I thought I was going to have to perform CPR on Leo because he was laughing so hard."

Raph was silent for a moment before saying.

"I'm in deep shit aren't I."

Donny grinned and nodded

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and boy is Aeris feeling scorned."

Raph turned pale while Donny snickered at his expanse.

"Oh crud."

Short I know but I giggled the whole time I wrote this. I shall thicken the plot more in the next chapter but I ain't gonna post it till I get a couple reviews. "I'm a review hog I know." Peace and Love ya'll.

Pheonix


	9. Chapter 9

Miss Spelled Loin: Thank you so much for the reveiw. Yes I noticed the Oc's a little MS but I kinda expected it since several things about her are based off me ( Not her looks though, the only thing is her eyes are the same as my own except mine don't go all cat and glowy) anyways I hope you continue to read for I am hoping to make this a series.

Starscream girl: Here's the more you asked for, It has some mention of Mikey/Ariena but saddly I didn't get enough inspiration to right a lengthy part for it. But I hope to have some Mikey action going on in the future.

**Chapter Nine,**

**Temper blown.**

A week passed and soon Aeris's heat had ended, and though she was still miffed at Raph all had returned to normal. Except her relationship with the turtles had a slightly awkward air about it even though they had agreed to forget about the whole thing. Especially the time when Leo and Donny walked in on Mikey and Aeris who was missing her shirt, had Mikey's tongue in her mouth and her hands in his shell.

The girl looked up from the couch where she was watching a soap with Master Splinter when a crash and a string of cursing sounded from Donny's lab.

The winged cat girl watched in mild amusment as Raph, Leo and Mikey slowly backed out of the room as an infuriated Donatello advanced on them.

" I have had it! I Am fucking sick and tired of the three of you coming in here and ordering me around!"

As Donny continued his tyrant on the three slightly fearful turtles, Aeris turned to her master.

"You want me to handle this Sensei?"

Splinter nodded.

"I believe that you should, you are the only one who can calm Donatello when he has been pushed over the edge as he is now."

Aeris nodded and headed to Donny's room in which the angery turtle had fled. She found the other three standing in front of his door asking eachother what his problem was.

"I'll tell you what his problem is."

The boys turned to face Aeris who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh and what oh wise one would be his problem oh Wise one?"

Raph asked sarcastically.

"You three."

This caused puzzled looks on all three of the turtles faces.

"Would you care to explain?"

Leo asked crossing his arms over his chest. Aeris snorted.

"You guys work Donny into the ground. He hasn't slept at all this week."

Raph shrugged.

"Well it's his fault he stays up all the time."

Aeris's eyes flashed with anger.

"He has been staying up all night because not only is he trying to improve the battle shell, the tunneler and our security system but you three keep interuppting him with things you guys break and you demand he put down what ever he's doing and fix them right away."

Mikey opened his mouth to protest but Aeris spoke first.

"NO! Don't you three dare say that you haven't done that because you three have! Raph three days ago you demanded that Donny make the Shellcycle faster then after you ABLITERATED it by crashing it into a sewer wall, you demanded he fix it. I don't even wanna know why you where riding it in the sewers anyways. Mikey you completely destroyed the toaster and Donny had to go to the junkyard and find one he could get working, I know because I went with him! And Leo you broke the microwave when you stuck a METAL Spoon in the bowl you were heating!"

The three stared as Aeris continued to yell at them.

"Now I am going in there to calm Donny down. dont you three dare come near this door or you'll regret it!"

With that she brushed passed them and let herself into Donatello's room.

She ignored the slightly creepy look of the machines filling Donny's room and the chair that looked like it had been thrown against a wall and busted all to hell and back, as her attention was turned onto the muffled sniffles coming from the huddled form under the blankets of Don's bed.

"Donny? It me. You wanna talk about it?"

All she got was mumbling for an answer.

"Come on Don, you know you're gonna tell me anyways."

Donny turned to face her. His eyes which were normally such a clear and gorgous brown were rimmed in red from his tears of anger and frustration.

" I'm sick and tired of my brothers taking advantage of my brain and constently demanding I put aside very important projects and tests in order to fix what they've broken or do something they want done. I haven't even got to spend any time on what I want to work on because I have to make upgrades and run tests while fixing everything that breaks around the lair."

Aeris listened silently as Donatello continued to confess all the things he had been feeling for the past month. All the while she continued to seeth about the treatment he had received and the fact that she didn't stick up for him sooner.

"I mean I haven't eaten a decent meal in two days and I havent slept in a week! I'm killing myself for them and I don't even get a thank you."

That brought on a few more tears which the purple turtle despretely tried to wipe away before they were seen.

Aeris thought for a moment before she was hit with an idea. Hopefully it would solve everything and give Donny a chance to rest.

Raph, Leo and Mikey looked up from where they was watching tv when the three turtles heard the door to Donny's room open then close and seen Aeris coming swinging down one of the sturdy pipes that was stuck into the ceiling and landing in a slight crouch before standing straight.

She fixed the three with a withering glare.

''I'm going to talk to Master Splinter for a moment. If any of you three come near Donatello's room you will pay dearly."

Mikey scowled.

"Oh yeah and what will you do?"

Ariena's eyes reduced to slits and she let loose a visous snarl.

Mikey's eyes widened and he hid behind Raph and Leo who were slightly shaken themselves.

"Okay boss lady, what ever you say. No going near the door, got it."

Mikey rambled trying to get Aeris's glare off him.

She snorted, then seeming satisfied she dissappered into master Splinter's quarters.

It seemed like hours before Aeris reappered from her master's room. The three trouble makers looked up when she cleared her throat.

She fixed a stern glare on each one makeing them feel like children who had done something naughty.

After staring at them till they were fidgeting in discomfort, she spoke in a firm voice.

"Master Splinter and I have both decided that it would be best for Donny to take a break. Meaning that after he finishes only the very important things he needs to do, like the security system and the battle shell, He will not have to do anything but work on what he wants to work on and his training for two weeks."

This got gasps of protest all around.

Raph growled

"What makes Donny so special that he gets to relax?"

Aeris hissed.

"Donny has been working his ass off for you guys these pass couple months. He hasn't eaten well, he hasn't gotten any fresh air and I haven't seen him get any sleep since god knows when! Damnit if anyone deserves a break its him. Now Splinter has agreed with me on this so it will stand."

Mikey raised his hand.

"what if we break something?"

Aeris narrowed her eyes.

"Then either wait till two weeks is up or fix it you're own damn selves. Now I am going on patrol, you three stay here and appologize to Donny. When you do then you can come, BUT not before then."

And with that she took off and faded away into the darkness of the shadows, leaving behind her three very confused turtles who wondered when Aeris suddenly made all the rules.


	10. Chapter 10

Soaringpheonix: I'm glad you have taken the time to read my story and I love the fact that you enjoy it so much.

Reviews for the poor: I misspelled Ariena's weapons in the first few chapters. Kama's are a pair of hand held sythes.

Now on to chapter ten!

Chapter 10

Capturing Darkness

'Boys! Ugh they can be such stupid creatures!' This thought and others like it floated through Aeris's mind as she lept from roof top to roof top. Occasionally taking flight and swerving around chiminys and under clothes lines.

The boys still weren't with her, which meant they hadn't caught up with her yet or they hadn't appologized.

So Aeris was alone...and that was an accident waiting to happen.

The shadows started to move after she had past them. Silent hand signels caught the eyes of only who they were meant for.

A gleam of a katana caught the female's eye. Aeris whirled around just in time to block a strike to her head. She followed block up with a kick to her attackers stomach before gaining a wide area in which to survey her surroundings.

She was completely surrounded by two dozen members of the Foot. and they were closing in on her fast.

One swung for her throat with a battle axe which Aeris ducked before slicing him across the gut, spraying his bloood across the roof.

A small dagger came out of no where sliced Aeris across the stomach, causing her to roar with pain. It was no more then a flesh wound but it succeeded in angering her.

Soon the battle became a dark rythem, cut, block, slash, kick repeat.

As Aeris fought, her eyes constently searched for an opening that might allow her escape. There. a parting in the wave of ninjas.

Aeris ran then lept, closing her wings around her then spinning as she slipped through the gap. Then she ran.

Seconds became minutes which seemed to become hours before Aeris had to stop for a breath.

Aeris's eyes constently examined her surroundings while her ears twitch at every tiny sound. She wouldn't believe They could have possibly given up that easily. Not after what had happened to Leo.

A slight misstep caused a can to skitter across the roof, catching Aeris's hearing.

The winged cat girl whirled around, her weapons at the ready.

"Who's there!"

Ariena called out as she examined the shadows. With her eyes she could see the dark forms of ninjas as the surrounded her.

She grinned.

"You're shadow skills aren't going to help you now."

"And why is this?"

A female voice asked, drawing Aeris's attention to where she could make out the lith form of a female ninja with black hair and light green eyes.

"Because I can see in the dark, Karai!"

Aeris growled, her ears going flat against her skull and she bared her teeth revealing sharp canines.

The Shredder's right hand stepped from her useless hiding place.

"How do you know of me winged one? we have not encountered eachother before."

Aeris's eyes slitted and glowed and she hissed.

"I know of you from one of my comrades. You should recognize his name you've betrayed his trust on more then one occasion, Hamato Leonardo!"

The japanese woman gasped in surprise.

"I was not informed that you where in connection with Leonardo. No matter my orders are clear and obey them I must.

Aeris gave her kamas a spin before holding them at the ready.

"Yeah I expected that."

Then it began, Karai launched herself at the younger girl who dodged just in time to only have her bandana sliced and fall to the ground.

The Foot ninjas watched silently as the battle between their leader and the winged one continued. Their were not to interfer with this part of the plan. Their orders were to tired the creature, Karai was to be the one to subdue it.

Aeris was tireing, and quickly. One mistake and Karai had sliced clean through her kamas.

Aeris glanced at the broken weapons before looking up just in time to see a foot coming to her face. Then nothing.

Karai tried to regulate her breathing as she gazed down at the limp mutant the black mask it wore upon it's brow. before retrieving h. Once her composure was regained she signaled the rest of her troops to transport the creature to her master's headquarters.

She watched silently as her ninjas carried Aeris away. Part of her was slightly concerned for her enemy and wished that it did not have to be this way. Aeris was a worthy opponet and if she was comrades with Leonardo she was loyal and honorable as well.

The japanese woman started to join her followers when her boot hit something. She glanced down the sorrowfully picked up the objects carfully.

She clutched them tightly for a moment as she gazed out over the city, before setting them down and leaving without a trace.

Leonardo was quickly becoming worried when he and his brothers found no sign of Ariena though they had left but minutes after her, after doing what she demanded of course.

Suddenly movement caught the young ninja's eyes and after calling to his brothers he took off in the direction where he seen.

When he landed on the roof of a tall apartment complex and the rest started searching for any sign of their missing family member.

"Guys come quick!"

The turtles heeded Mikey's call and came running.

"What is it Mikey?"

Leo asked when he reached his brother. Mikey looked down saddly and gestured to the concrete border that ran around the top of the roof.

Leo caught sight of what had his brother so worked up and felt as if his heart had lodged deep into his throat making him unable to breath.

For resting there were the shattered pieces of a pair of kamas and a blood splattered black mask fluttering in the midnight breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: This has detailed discriptions of torture, all of it is based on real torture methods...I did research that wish I didn't have to do but I wanted to make this as real as possible. Veiwer's discrestion is advised.

Chapter 11

Tortured Silence.

Aeris awoke to find herself held to cold stone wall, held up by heavey chains.

" I see my guest has awakened."

Aeris tried to focus on the obviously male figure lurking in the shadows but her vison was blurry.

"Who are you?"

She asked shaking her head to clear her eyes.

The person stepped into the dim light to reveal a tall Japanese man.

" I am Oroku Saki."

Aeris's ears flattened against her head at the name.

"Shredder!"

Saki grinned as he moved closer to the female mutant.

"Ah so you know of me, Well at least you're turtle friends saved me some trouble."

Aeris began to struggle feebly against the bonds holding her.

"Let me go! What do you want from me you Basterd!?"

Saki narrowed his eyes.

"I thought that would be obvious, I want the location of the hiding place that your terripan friends and their rat master are so fond of."

Aeris's eyes slitted and glowed angerly and a low growl echoed in her throat.

"You are a fool if you think I'll give them up to you."

Saki sighed then snapped his fingers. The door opened and I massively muscled man stepped in. Behind him two ninjas in full uniform rolled in a silver table covered with a black cloth before bowing and leaving the room.

Saki Gestured to overly large man who sneered.

"Allow me to introduce one of my most loyal employees..."

Aeris snorted.

"You don't have too, I take it that this is Hun."

Saki arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm seems the turtles have informed you on everything, but have they told you what Hun's special talent is?"

Aeris kept silent, watching her captor as his grin twisted his face further.

"The art of torture."

Hun pulled off the cloth to reveal blades, pokers, a wielding torch to heat the pokers, and other terrible objects of torture.

A slight intake of breath was Aeris's only response and her glare darkened.

Saki nodded to Hun then left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Hun turned back to his captured victim and sneered.

"So The rat has decided to bring his little girl out of hiding eh?"

Aeris merely hissed, her ears pinned back as far was they would go.

Hun shrugged to himself then turned to his table of toys, debating on what to use first.

"You know you could have just answered my Master's questions. Then you would have to suffer through this."

Hun said as he turned back to her, holding a dirty katana. He grinned.

"But then I wouldn't get to have my fun would I?"

Aeris stayed silent.

Hun snorted in amusement before quickly stabbing the katana through Ariena's hand as if it were butter causing the girl to let out a gasp of pain.

The large man ripped out the katana non to gently then stabbed it through the girl's other hand recieving another gasp before it was once again ripped from her limb leaving both hands twitching in shock.

Hun grabbed a couple of the pokers and heated them till they turned an angery red. Then those went through her hands.

Aeris made a choked sound as she tried despretely to keep silent. The pain was immense and she had to resist clenching her hands around the rods of iron sticking her hands into the wall behind her. The stench of burning flesh mixed with the sharp aroma of blood in the air.

Hun took pleasure in his victim's pain. It had been a long time sense He had a chance to play his favorite game and now that the oppertunity had arisen he was going to cherish it likea rediscovered treasure.

Hun idely ran the razor sharp knife down from Aeris's shoulder, across her collar bone, between her breast and along her stomach, cutting her shirt in the process.

The girl bit her lip to keep from making more noise knowing that her torturer was enjoying every painfilled sound she let escape.

Hun watched in mild fasination as blood trickled dark and red from her hands down her arms and from the long cut on her body down her stomach and stained her clothes. The color was beautiful on her pale skin.

The large man then turned around and grabbed an object from his table. Aeris's eyes widened when he revealed a tazor.

Hun smirked as he flipped the object on and brought it closer to Aeris's helpless body.

The girl started to fight her restrains once more, all the while fearfully eyeing the blue sparks of electricity that danced along the metal wireing of the weapon.

Aeris began to sob as Hun stripped her of her clothes, she knew what was coming for Master Splinter told her of it happening in Japan.

Hun looked at her blankly before saying.

"This is going to hurt, you will not enjy this nor will it be over quickly."

Then he forced the Tazer into the place between the girl's trembling legs.

A scream like no other filled not only the room but the entire building as electricity coursed from Aeris's extremities and through her entire body.

Hun watched with a perverted fasination, her body moved with such pain that it was almost like she was in extacsty, such grace and beuty even when tortured.

And as Aeris screamed and sobbed, a part of her knew that this was only the beginning. It was going to get worse...much worse.

Sorry there's no real mention of the turtles in this chappie I just figured this was a good place to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

search & rescue

Mikey sat silently in front of the TV. Stareing at but not seeing what was playing.

Aeris had been missing for two weeks and her absense was causing the family to fall apart.

Leonardo and Donatello had been working relentlessly, dicussing rescue plans and analysing all sides of what must have taken place.

Raphael mean while had been going out every night searching for any sign of Aeris, and when he wasn't out he was in the dojo taking out his anger and frustrations on the heavy weight bag till he collapsed from exhustion.

Master Splinter was visiting the astral plan when he felt Aeris's presence somewhere in the dream relm.

"Aeris? My daughter are you here?"

The eldery rat called out. A faint voice answered him from beyond the mists of dreams.

"Sensei? where are you Sensei? I can't find you!"

She sounded so scared, so alone.

"Do not be frightened my child, no harm will come to you here."

Master Splinter walked through the mist till he came upon a huddled form.

He knelt beside Aeris and lifted her chin to look at him.

"My daughter, I have missed you."

Aeris smiled through her tears.

"I've missed you too. And the boys, are they coming for me?"  
"They are trying to find you, can you show me where you are being held."

Aeris nodded and projected an image into his mind.

Splinter examined the projection then pulled his daughter to him.

"Do not worry, we will come for you."

Aeris nodded against his chest.

"I know, but please tell them to hurry, my body won't survive much longer and my mind is slowly being torn apart."

Splinter brought himself back to the world of the living and hurried to find his sons.

He found them in the kitchen dicussing their next move.

All four looked at him when he cleared his throat.

"What is it Master Splinter?"

Donny asked worry and weariness evident in his voice.

" I know where Aeris is."

Splinter said simply.

Leo stood from his chair in shock.

"Where? How?"

Splinter sighed grimly. He felt sorrow seep into his very bones when he recalled his vision, So much pain, so little hope and much blood.

"She sent me a vision while I was meditating. She is in the dungon of the Shredder's building. But we must hurry I fear that she will not survive much longer.''

Aeris slowly opened her eyes and felt hope for the first time in two weeks. Her family was coming to take her away from this nightmarish place.

She winced as she tried to shift, her entire body ached and was covered with burns, cuts, bruises and other signs of suffering. Her chains had been removed when her captors realized she could no longer fight back.

She knew that if her family did not show soon she would not live to see another sunrise.

Her time was running out and she was dying.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry about the time it has taken me to repost, alot has been going on lately, I have made some minor changes to the chapters (Name change, spelling sentence ope you all stucture ect) nothing to big. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13

Take me Home

Four figures stood on a high rooftop, observing the neighboring building. The home of the Shredder.

One figure wore a headset which he used to talk to his and his brothers' allies.

"Okay April we're here, now you have to guide us."

A woman's voice sounded from the headset.

"Alright Donny, I'm picking up three heat signitures on the very bottom floor of the building. You can only reach it through the elevator located in the south wall of the disposal floor.

Donny nodded even though She couldn't see it.

"Got it, we'll call when we need the pickup."

Donatello relayed the information to his waiting brothers.

"Alright then..."

Leo said withdrawing his katanas.

"No fancy stuff, straight infiltration. We get in, grab Aeris and get out got it?"

Raph with drew his sais from his belt a gave them a twirl.

"Yeah, and we kill anyone who gets in our way."

Leo nodded once.

"Exactly, we show the Foot that you don't kidnap one of the Hamato clan."

Aeris slowly raised her head from her curled postion on the floor when she heard a comotion going on outside her cell.

She gave a ghost of a smile when her ears picked up on four distinct and recongizable Keehais.

"They've finelly come."

She whispered lowly as she set her head back down on the cold concrete floor.

The door opened with a bang and footsteps echoed in the room.

"Oh fuck."

"Raphael!"

Aeris would have snorted in amusment if she had the strength, Leo always was trying to get Raphael to use better language in her presence.

Strong arms covered her body with a soft blanket then gently slipped under her knees and supported her head.

"It's alright now Aer, we're hear now."

Aeris relaxed as Donny lifted her into the air. She was safe now. Nothing could harm her now that her family was there.

On that thought The winged cat sank into oblivion.

Donny felt Aeris go limp in his arms and he looked up at his brothers.

"We need to get her out of here. I won't know the full extent of her injuries till I examine her."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Raph growled, already heading out the door.

"Lets go!"

Splinter looked up from where he was sitting when his sons entered the lair carrying a wrapped up bundle.

"Daddy!"

A small cry sounded from the bundle as it seemed to grow legs and shoot out of Donatello's arms.

Aeris practiclly lept into her father's arms, burying her face in his ratty kimono.

Splinter gently stroked the girls head as she sobbed, ignoring the stench of blood and other odors that lingered on her skin.

"It is all right my Daughter, you are safe now."

Aeris lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

" They did everything to me Father, but I didn't tell them. I didn't."

"What did you not tell them child?"

"I didn't tell them where we hid, I never stopped protecting the family."

The girl buried her face back into Splinter's Kimono.

The elderly rat looked up at his eldest Son.

"Leonardo when you find time, I would like to speak with you in private while Donatello examines you're sister and treats her injuries."

Leo bowed low knowing that Splinter had a very important issue to discuss with him.

"Yes Sensei."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the great reviews people, it's support like you guys that keep me posting this fic and not just writing for my amusement. I have decided that there will most likly be no spoilers for the movie but there will be tons for the series because I and starting my story series in the middle of the first season right after Lone Raph and Cub, sense the creators don't really give a hint as the length of time between each episode I'll be setting this one in the middle of return to new york. ( Cause lets face it the plan that they came up with had to have taken at least a couple months to prepare.

ohay that all folks now onto the story and enough of my ramblings.

Raph: yeah your giveing me a headache.

Me: -slaps upside the head- hush you and behave.

Chapter 14

Pained Pride.

Leonardo silently closed the sliding door to his father's room, then turned to face the old master where he sat on his pillow.

"Kneel my son."

Leo obeyed his father's command and waited silently for the eldery man to speak.

" I have come to realise some unexpected things my son, what Aeris has been through in order to protect this family has allowed me to come to a decision I have been pondering on for a while now."

Leo looked up in puzzlement.

"I am confused Master, are you replacing me?"

Splinter chuckled lightly.

"Oh no my son, I am merely revealing to you the identity of you're right hand."

"I thought Raphael was my second in command."

Splinter sighed and rubbed his temples as if he felt a headache coming on.  
"I too thought Raphael would make a wonderful second in command but now I feel Aeris is the wiser choice."

Leo bowed his head.

"I trust you judgment Sensei."

Splinter smiled at his son's loyality.

"But I must ask you to keep Aeris's role a secret from you're brothers, I feel that they, escpeically Raphael would not understand why I have chosen her for second in command. I feel even though Raphael loves her like you all do, he would come to resent her for her postion. I will also explain this to her when she is feeling well.''

Leo nodded as he furrowed his eye ridges.

"So how exactly is Aeris going to act as my right hand?"

Splinter smiled.

"My son, she already does."

"Huh? I'm sorry sensei but you've just confused me."

Splinter chuckled lightly

Do not worry my son her roll has become natural for her, she needs no training."

Leo nodded.

"Yes...Father."

In the lab

Donatello carefully wrung out his rag. Rinsing away all the dirt, blood and grime that had been caked onto Aeris's chest.

Now that the skin on her upper body was clean, Donny couldn't help but notice just how horrific the wounds were.

Huge ugly purple bruises decorated her body, an obvious sign of manhandleing, cuts and scratches were also apparent. Along with the marks of cigerette burns.

Don took a deep breathe and ever so gently peeled away what was left of her shorts.

The damage was worse then he could have ever imagined.

Blood, dirt, urine, saliva and semen coated her lower extremities, and down there was cut as well.

But Donatello did not discover the worse injury till he finished cleaning and began to examin the area.

She was burned, in the worse place imaginable for a female.

The skin was an angery red and in some places almost black.

Donny threw a blanket over her, thenran to the bathroom where the obvious signs of retching were heard.

Then he joined his family in the main room to give a report.

"So?"

Raphael asked impatiently.

The purple clad turtle sighed.

"Well it's obvious that she suffer's from exhustion, malnourishment and dehydration. I mean I still can't figure out how she managed the strength to pull her self out of my arms and run to master Splinter."

The group nodded and Donny continued.

"Besides the numerous cuts, scratches and bruises, she has two broken ribs, a few broken fingers,a broken wing and a fractured wrist. Plus she's covered with cigerette burns, but that's not the worst."

Don fell silent, obviously distressed with his current findings.

"What is it Don?"

Leo asked, almost terrified to hear the truth, Don swallowed.

"She's been burned inside her...privete area from most likely a taser and it was shoved inside with with so much force I don't even know how bad the internal damage is or how far inside heer it goes."

Mortified gasps went up around the room before Raphael stood with an enraged roar.

"Those fucking basterds! I'll kill every last on of em!"

" You, will have to get in line."

Leo hissed, his eyes black with fury behind his mask.

"Now is not the time for veangance my sons."

Splinter said curtly, obviously struggleing to keep his own temper under control.

"First all our engery must go into careing for Aeris. When she is well then we will see to justice!"

Then four nodded respectfully.

"Yes master."

Splinter faced Donny.

"Donatello, what risks are Aeris endanger of?"

Don sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well" her bones could heal up wrong, imparing her ablilty to fight, open wounds could get infected, she could have brain damage...and there's a good chance she won't be able to have a baby."

At that last statment the discussion was intuppted by a distraught dry.

Donny turned around and his throat went dry.


	15. Chapter 15

I know it's been so long and it's really short but so much has been going on.

I really want to thank you all for your reviews and support and hope that you all will continue reading, I'll try to be better about posting on a regular bases.

Chapter 15

Time May not heal all wounds.

Aeris was leaning against the pillar, her blanket wrapped tightly around her body like a protective shield.

She stared at them with terrified eyes.

"No baby?"

Donny took a step toward her causing her to subconsiously step backward.

Paine filled his eyes at her reaction but he silently convenced himself that it was natural and he shook the pain away.

"We don't know that for sure Aer, but yes, there is a chance that you may not be able to get pregenant or carry a child if you do...I still have to do some testing and find out."

Tears filled the young woman's eyes and flowed down her cheeks before she could blink them away.

All her life she had dreamed of have babies...lots of them.

To not be able to have even one would shatter her utterly and completely.

If that came about then Shedder and the Foot really did take practicly everything she had to give...and the mere knwledge of that broke her heart one thousand times more.

The group watched as she lowed her eyes to the floor in dispair then screamed in fear.

"Aeris!"

They yelled jumping up to run to her aid, but she had already turned and fled the room.

Leonardo ran after her but stopped when he stepped in something wet.

He looked down and let out a gasp of fear and shock.

For he had stepped into a pool of Aeris's own crimson blood.

"D, Don, Donny!"

He cried out backing away hurriedly.

Donny rushed forward, barely glancing at the blood before banging on the locked door to the lab.

"Aer you've got to let me in...You need someone to take care of that for you!"

A anguished voice answered him.

"No! no men no men!!"

Donatello sighed and backed away from the door.

"I should have known better then to leave that wound unattended."

He muttered to himself before turning to face his brothers.

"Get April."

April O'neal had just stepped under the hot spray of the shower when her shell cell rang.

She listened as it rang a second time then went back to enjoying her relaxing shower when her boyfriend Casey Jones answered.

She couldn't hear what was being said but she didn't really care either...after all she didn't need one more thing to worry about when she had plenty on her plate with Aeris gone.

Oh poor Aeris, locked away god only knows where.

The red head's musing was interuppted when a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"April babe yah need to get out of the shower and come in here."

April sighed and turned off the water, well that blew any chance of relaxing out the window.

After wrapping a towel firmly around her body she threw open the door and glared out at her boyfriend.

"What was so urgent that you had to make me turn off my shower?"

She asked in a clipped tone.

Casey looked up at her with shock filled eyes.

"They guys found Aeris, they have her back at the lair."

That took the anger out of April's body.

"Really is she alright?'

"Well she's breathin if that what yah mean."

April raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Casey sighed and stood up.

"She's hurt real bad, mikey say's she's bleedin all overthe place but won't let any of the guys come within five feet of her."

"Oh no.''

"Yeah they need yah to go down and try to get her to let yah fix her up."

April turned and head for the bedroom to get dressed.

Nothing was more important to her then the young cat girl she thought of as a baby sister...not even a hot shower.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my god, you guys I am sooooo sorry about how completely and horribly late this is –smacks head into desk- I just can't get a break around here.

But alas although it is short, it does give me more room to start another chapter which will hopefully be longer.

Oh and in case no one noticed I changed the Oc's name to Aeris because I have plans for her in another story that circles around her name ^^

Enjoy and please I beg review even though I am not worth of you praise. –bows to the floor-

Chapter 16

Blood still spills

The mood was grim when April and Casey stepped foot into the lighted room of the lair.

Mikey was flicked through channels but his eyes were glazed over, not focusing on anything.

Raphael abused his punching bag with a force that could only mean that he had an anger built up inside him that was so strong that it would take several days for it to be worked out of his system...or at least down to where he could manage it.

Leo seemed to be meditating in a quiet corner, but even the slight tightness of his eyes revealed that he was still focused into the here and now.

Donnie paced worriedly outside the labs doorway, begging her to allow him entry.

A grateful smile crossed the violet clad turtles lips when he spotted that his red haired friend had arrived.

"Thank God, April you gotta get her to let you in, judging by the amount of blood she left on the floor she could easily bleed to death!"

April took a deep breath as she took in the panic in Donatello's eyes and steeled her self for what she might see.

Slowly she knocked on the door.

"Aeris? It's me April, you need to let me in!"

"No men!"

Was the whimpered reply.

April pleaded at the door.

"No Aeris I swear it's just me, no one else is going to come in okay?"

After a couple seconds of silence, April heard a slight click of the lock being removed and the slight shuffling noise of the cat girl returning to her previous position.

April slowly opened the door, allowing time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Aeris?"

She called softly not seeing the girl at first.

a slight rustling of blankets alerted her to the cat's presence on the lab's bed.

The red head slowly walked to the edge of the bed and gently peeled back the heavy blankets.

"Aeris sweetheart you gotta let me look at you."

A low chant answered her as the no revealed girl rocked back and forth.

"Bad, bad, freak abomination, bad, bad freak, dirty, whore, demon. All my fault."

April sat on the bed and made the cat look at her.

"This was not your fault, you understand me, and you did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment."

Aeris blinked for a moment before focusing in on April's face and nodding.

April smiled.

"Okay, now let's get you cleaned up."

Aeris obediently laid down on her back and spread her legs.

April felt her stomach turn when she seen the damage inflicted up on her little sister.

"Oh darling..."

Was all she said, and then she gritted her teeth as she set to work

Aeris kept completely silent though it must have been hurting terribly.

The hard part was stopping the bleeding, April had to pull out a can of liquid blood clotter and carefully spray it over the wound.

The blood slowly stopped gushing and the red head was able to clean and stitch up the laceration.

Once she finished April gave the Cat girl a long look.

Her hair was mangled and stringy, her skin sallow and dirty.

April blinked back tears when Aeris finally lifted her head to stare back into the Humans green eyes.

"You're crying."

It wasn't a question but April nodded anyways.

"It hurts me to see what they did to you."

The cat shrugged.

"That's what happens in life, people get hurt...I will heal."

April sighed and petted the girl's head, not caring if it was smelly.

"Your body yes but what about your mind."

Aeris gave her an empty smile.

"It might take longer but that too will heal."

April smiled a sad smile while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why does it seem like your comforting me instead of me comforting you?"

Aeris smiled back.

"Because of what happened to me I know now that I am vulnerable in ways that I can never change but now I know I can learn to protect my vulnerabilities.

You on the other hand are grieving for what happened to me, you can't understand why it did and it hurts your heart to know that I went through it alone but I'm glad I did because no one needs to see what they did to me and no one deserves to have it happen to them. I'm just glad it was me and not you."

The red head fell into her adopted sister's arms and wept.

"You shouldn't have to be a martyr angel."

That earned April a laugh.

"Oh darlin I am by no means a martyr, I didn't choose to sacrifice my innocence and I didn't do it willingly I just wasn't strong enough to get away."

April looked up to contradicted the girl but sigh instead.

"How about we get you into a nice hot bath?"

Aeris smiled.

"I'm that smelly am I?"

April laughed.

"No offense but honey my nose is burning."

The girl giggled and allowed the older woman to help her off the bed and out the door.

The boys looked up as they exited the room, they made a move to come forward but April shook her head.

"Need's space."

She mouthed over the winged one's head.

With heavy sighs the males returned to what they were doing, except for Donny who went into the lab to clean up.

Mikey sighed and he hit the off button on the TV, there was nothing good on anyways.

Instead he found himself staring at the spot on the floor where a pool of crimson blood and recently lay.

"Don't look at it."

Leo's voice broke the trance the younger turtle had set himself under and he looked up at his brother.

"I can't help it Leo, this shouldn't have happened to her."

The older sighed as he sat on the couch and clapped a hand on on Mikey's shoulder.

"I know how you feel little brother but please leave the blame to me after all I am the leader."

Mikey snorted.

"Yeah but your not a fortune teller dude, even Splinter can't always see the future."

Leo just stared, causing the younger to sigh.

"But of course you're going to anyways."

The blue clad turtle smiled.

"Now you're getting it.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow I am so ashamed by the length of time it has taken me to update, I eternally ask you forgiveness and hope there is still some of you that will continue to read this.

Also I am horrified by the sheer atrocity of my grammar and spelling in previous chapters and will be going back periodically to fix that.

Phoenix

Chapter 17

Syndrome

The time after Aeris's rescue was filled with confusion, difficulty and pain. Nearly every night the lair was filled nightmare induced screaming. Touching was avoided at all cost and training was no longer filled with happy jibes and playful remarks.

The happy, outgoing and all around independent girl that the turtles had grown up with disappeared and left in her place was a creature who was withdrawn, skittish and in pain.

Leonardo closed the door in Don's work room and stared at his younger brother whose shell was currently facing him.

"We can't go on like this."

"I know."

"It's killing her"

"Your right."

"Mikey's terrified and Raph's getting desperate."

"I know that too."

Leo leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what do we do?"

Donatello turned to face his brother, the mask that hid his fear cracked.

"I don't know."

The darkness was her friend, her refuge and her comfort. In the dark she couldn't see the scars covering her body, reminding her, mocking her. The head phones were shoved into her ears to hard they ached. The volume blasting at full velocity. Downing out the silence that sometimes she felt suffocated her.

She stared at the ceiling, the glowing in the dark painting of the night sky was the only thing she could focus on.

"I'm dying."

She felt her lips move but couldn't hear the sound of her own voice, despite that she knew the phrase was true. She was killing herself, maybe not physically but mental she was withering way. She could feel it consuming her, rotting away her sanity.

She felt the vibration when someone knocked on the door, but she didn't move. She never did anymore, they would come anyways, try to talk to her then leave before the pain caused them to break down.

Footsteps, heavy and determined quickly strode over to her and stopped next to her head. IN the black she could still make out Raphael's face. Set in a grim expression, fist clenched singling he had something to say, SO she pulled out a head phone and stared up at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Unlike her own voice which seemed to irritate her ears, the gruffness of his was comforting, familiar. Still she shrugged.

"It feels safe."

She expected yelling, cursing and possibly door slamming due to her emotionless tone, instead he continued to stare.

"Why, don't yah feel safe with us? We'd never hurt you."

Another shrug, this time accompanied by her looking away.

"It's not you, the light makes me feel exposed and the quiet is too loud, it hurts and it chokes me. The darkness makes me feel protected, especially from things I don't want to see."

The large male sighed then settled himself on the bed next to her.

"What don't yah wanna see Aer? I've drove myself nuts tryin to figure out how to help you. I've bloody to make face these last two weeks that my hands are practically useless right now. I'm too exhausted to be as angry as I have been."

He held up his hands, showing her the bandages wrapping around them.

"I'm not smart like Donny, I'm not funny like Mikey and I ain't calm and calculative like Leo. I don't know what I could Offer yah to pull you out of this funk but I'm tryin here Aeris and I want yah to know that."

She studied his face in the dark. Actually noticed the shadows under his eyes and the fear hiding behind the rage.

"Take me to see the sky Raphie."

The red clad turtle's head jerked up in surprise at the request.

"You want to go outside?"

She nodded slowly, He answered with a happy grin and picked her up off the bed. After finding and helping her into a big baggy sweatshirt to hide her wings then making sure her tail was tucked into her cargo pants. Raphael to the girl's hand and led her out into the sewers, leaving only since behind them.

The wind was surprisingly soft despite how many stories up they were. Perched on the gargoyles that guarded the bell tower of the old catholic church, the cool breeze caressed her like a lost lover. Aeris sighed and stared at the sky, counting the few stars that managed to shine passed the city lights.

"I hate myself Raphael."

The turtle stared at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"I feel sick when I see myself in the mirror, smiling hurts and I feel this blackness in me. Like I'm dying and being reborn into something disgusting. I'm scared."

Raph was silent for a moment then gently rested his hand on her back, rejoicing silently whn she didn't flinch.

"I can't give you insightful advice or a scientific explanation, but just because you feel yourself changing doesn't mean it's for the worse. Granted you went through something that would drive most people to insanity and maybe your fighting that too but you don't have ta fight alone Babe, fuck the only thing I'm good at is fighting so let me help you. We can all help you."

The girl gave him a funny look then giggled. Raph gave her a dirty look.

"What the hell is so damn funny? I'm tryin ta be insightful here."

Aeris looked back at him, Raph sighed when he seen the first smile that had graced the girl's face in over two weeks.

"You called me babe.''

He jerked back then rubbed his head in embarrassment, silently hoping the heat he felt in his face was not a blush.

"Aw well just ignore that."

She shook her head, her long hair dancing in the breeze.

"Nu uh I liked it, you finally found a pet name for me."

The male rolled his eyes then grasped her hand and pulled her up, unable to keep the twist of a grin from sneaking on his face.

"Well then, Com on let's get you home, Babe."

Leo paced in front of the couch where two of his younger brothers resided.

"Honestly how that hot head be so inconsiderate as to take her outside in her condition what is her thinking?"

The eldest turtle ranted, Worry causing his forehead to wrinkle.

Donny cleared his throat, gaining his brothers' attention.

"Actually Leo this may have been the best thing for her, if she willingly went outside with Raph it could mean that she's slowly starting to live again…besides she needed the fresh air desperately."

Mikey looked at his purple wearing brother with large hopeful eyes.

"You really think so Don? Aer might be starting to come around?"

Don patted Mikey on the shoulder and offered him a smile.

"I Really hope so Mikey, I miss her too."

Leo opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and Raphael walked in Aeris' leaning against his shoulder, both of them talking quietly.

"Aeris, Raph, we were worried."

The girl shrank back slightly once she stepped into the light, her eyes locked on the floor refusing to meet Leo's own chocolate orbs.

"I'm sorry Leo; I just wanted some air it won't happen again."

Without another word the girl shuffled quickly off to her room.

Raph glared at his elder brother.  
"It was my fault Leo, I took her out there, if you're gonna get angry at someone it better be

me."

Leo Collapsed into the recliner and buried his face in his hands.

"I wasn't intending to get angry, I mean at first I was because I was worried but Don said it was probably good for her. I didn't want to sound harsh."

Raph sighed and stood next to the couch, amber eyes locking onto Donatello.

"You were right; when we were out there she was completely different, more at ease and willing to talk."

Don cocked his head in curiosity.

"Can you tell us what she said?''

Raph Quickly relayed His and Aeris's conversation, when he finished, Mikey shivered.

"Whoa, that sounds really dark bro."

Don Nodded.

"I believe Aer is suffering from Post-traumatic stress disorder."

Leo sat forward.

"Seriously? Is there a way to get rid of it?"

The brainiac shook his head.

"There are ways to control and treat it, but it's incurable. It's doesn't surprise me though, I mean did we really expect her to go through what happened and to come out mentally unscathed?"

The other three shook their heads.

"So what do we do?"

Mikey asking, glancing at the door were the one in question disappeared.

Don sighed

"We pray and be supportive, it's all we really can do.''


End file.
